Won't Forget
by RavenTrinity
Summary: Denmark x fem!Norway - Villads is remembering a girl, but can't quite remember her name, only her face. Nickolas, however, seems to be hiding some kind of secret from the Dane. Will Villads ever remember his love, or will he forget?
1. My Valkerie

The wind billowed through her short, creamy hair. The white dress she adorn unto her small frame lifted and flowed out to blend with each strand. Her beauty did nothing, but awe me into dead stillness as those ocean blue eyes stared off into an unknown distance. Green grass rolled down the hill like waves through the tough breeze.

The whole scene, from the grassy hillside to her very presence, was mesmerizing. I didn't know how long I stood there for - I didn't even know how I got there, on that hilltop- but I didn't care. I just prayed this moment could last an eternity.

That hypnotizing stare blinked then small lips parted. A sweet honey voice was expected, but it didn't sound right when she spoke.

"Wake up," she said- No, she demanded.

That voice. It was so familiar, but not what I expected. It was rough. Not completely masculine, but not completely feminine either. The tone was commanding.

Again, her soft lips moved, but the irritating nag was that I heard.

"Idiot," my angel snapped, "Wake up already!"

It felt as though something was moving. No. I was moving. Someone was shaking me. Pulling me away from the valkerie who stood with her fascinating eyes wide and innocent.


	2. Wake Up Call

"Damn it, dumbass!" A voice above him yelled in his face. "Wake up, I said!"

A painful kick ripped into his side before the Dane jolted awake into a seating position. The light that penatrated into his sight nearly blinded him as the sun's rays poured in through the entrance of his own tent that had been left open.

He hadn't left that open he thought sheepishly.

A voice seeped through his thoughts. The same one that had been commanding him. "Finally!" The not-so-masculine tone snared. "You now how long Sve and I have been waiting?"

Villads looked up at a furious, red-faced boy much younger than him. Slowly, blinking, he recognized each individual feature of the intruding.

"Hej, Norge," The spikey-haired blonde let a big, goofy grin falter on his tired face.

The young boy only groaned with his head shaking. "Don't hej me, Villads!" He hissed.

Jeez, thought the elder, who let the dogs in his tent?

Of course, he only meant this as a jokable thought. Though it sent a pang of guilt into him. He hated to make fun of the younger lad, but sometimes it felt nice to.

He was so familiar to him, yet he couldn't figure out why. This boy, Nikolas, the same one who had join with him and Cecil, another boy only a year younger than Villads, just a few months ago, just had something about him Villads couldn't quite remember.

Hair as short and creamy-colored as fresh milk. Pale skin like the snow. And his eyes...

Oh, enough, Villads! He mentally yelled at himself. This is a guy we're talking about! Don't be getting googly over another man!

But he let a mental slip from his mind. If only he could disciper where these feelings came from. The last time he had hung out with someone like Nikolas was... Well... Before Bedstefar Scandia had disappeared. However, that person had been a girl. She would have been around this boy's age now, though.

Villads now started to let his thoughts slip further, wondering where she could be now. Or what her name even was! Hell. How much time passed since he last saw her.

Before he could realize it, he released a real sigh. Nikolas, almost automatically was right there.

"Something wrong?" He wondered in that non-chalant voice.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, then the older viking replied, "No. Just thinking of a dream."

Eyes uncaring and emotionless simply helped the gesture of shoulder rising and falling from the other beside him. "Whatever. Sve and I will be waiting outside for you. Hurry up, or we'll leave you."

"Ja," Villads nodded. "Of course!"

Then he was alone. The boy had gone and it was quiet in the little tent again. The spiky-blonde had thought of trying to fall back to sleep and see that dream girl again, but knew it would be stupid. He'd probably just end up with some stupid nightmare and miss out on the fun with Cecil and Nikolas.

Not even caring if he took his time, the Dane picked up his discarded jacket and shirt from beside his sleeping sack. They slid nicely onto his torso. As he left, he also made the note of picking up his boots and trusty axe as he headed out into the frosty morning sunlight.


End file.
